My Dream Girl
by nurseCC
Summary: Len is almost perfect in his school.But even with this status he never had a girlfriend before. This made Rin curious and decided to investigate Len.While doing her investigation Rin slowly falls for him. But what will Rin do if she knew Len is GAY?
1. My dream girl

this is my first time to write a fanfiction so bare with me! haha i was insprired with my niece because she was writing a fanfiction so decided to write one too. hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: i don't own vocaloid. if i own them i will be rich!

"Excuse me.."

A blonde guy whose hair was long enough to be ponytailed was sitting on a bench writing a song with his headphones on in max volume which made him not to notice someone was calling him.

"uhm… excuse me" repeated the twin tailed green haired girl but this time poking the blonde guy to make sure she will be noticed.

Finally the good-looking blonde guy noticed her and immediately removed his headphones.

"yes?" said Len with his gentle voice.

Just with this single response the girl fainted but easily got back to normal.

"your Len Kagamine right? I'm a big fan of yours! I always watch your gigs and I love your music! I'm Hatsune Miku by the way"

"nice meeting you Miku. I feel honor to have a beautiful girl like you to be a fan of mine" said Len together with his killer smile.

"I can die happily now" mumbled Miku to herself.

"pardon?" asked Len.

"oh nothing… well, Hope to see you more often"

"I hope so. goodbye then."

**LEN'S POV**

What was that about? Another girl approach me. It's the third time this day. I don't know why but girls really like me. Is it because of my dashing outfit? The way I ponytail my hair? Or my good looks? Or maybe because I'm rich? Not to mention the heir of one of the largest hotel industry and famous bar here in Tokyo so who on earth wouldn't fall for me?.But to be honest having all this doesn't make me happy, why you ask? Well because of this status I need to refine myself. Act cool, be kind to everyone, attract girls because girls are the majority of our customers , so more girls means more customers and more customers will lead to more money.

I should be going now especially because it's getting late and Gumi will kill me if I go home late today. We have that brother-sister-eating-dinner-together-day today. I might as well buy a pocky banana flavour at the convenience along the way.

As I entered the convenience store I was shock by what I saw.

"Good evening sir." Said the girl in the cashier.

Take note she's not just any girl but a girl who really looks exactly like me! Blonde girl with pins on her hair and a cute ribbon to match with it. Not to mention her unique smile that makes her more cute.

I went to get my pocky and proceeded to the cashier to pay for it. This time I was able to look at the blonde girl's face more clearly. Damn! She really looks like me. So that's what I will look like when I'm a girl. This is better than what I have imagined. My dream girl is in front of me right now. Don't get me wrong okay? Yes she's my dream girl, it's because it's my dream to be a girl. I forgot to tell the most important fact about me.. well.. I'm uh.. GAY…

"here's your change sir…" then she handed it to me. As our skin touched I felt a jilt of electricity pass through my entire body. Is this the feeling of meeting the girl in your dreams? That's what I've been daydreaming! To be her!

"thank you" I said then I proceed to the exit then turned my head to take a last look of her.

AT HOUSE…

"tadaima…" I said with a half eaten pocky stick In my mouth.

"welcome home onii-san… your eating that again! it will spoil your appetite for dinner!" then she pulled me straight to the dining room. And pushed me to sit on the chair.

"so how was your day brother? Asked Gumi.

"well nothing much. Same as always girls approach me again"

'your popular with girls aren't you? And you don't look happy about it. Why? Are you gay or something? Haha"

Gumi doesn't have any idea that I'm gay. She might die of shock if she knew. I've been hiding this for a long time now. Because I know it wil make a huge news. I can already see it…

HEADLINES: HEIR OF THE KAGAMINE HOTEL INDUSTRY LEN KAGAMINE IS GAY?

If that happens, our profit will surely get low and we might end up being bankrupt. I can't take that risk. And my dear sister will surely be upset and and making her sad is the last thing I want to do.

" Me? Gay? My looks will be wasted if I'm gay. Don't you think? It's just that girls are sometimes annoying like you. Hahaha"

Gumi pouted and pinch me in my elbow.

"aaaawww! That hurts! I'm just joking." Still rubbing the portion gumi pinched me. My little sister is so cute when she's pissed off. Hehe

"so how about you dear sister? How's your day?

"well, I met this cute guy! I really really like him! He's such a gentleman! Oh and he's eyes are so gorgeous! Luckily my friend know him! So I will be able to know him more!"

That's Gumi for you… all she talked about is boys, boys, boys, what are their qualities that made her like them, how cute they voice are, or how intelligent they are. Because I was always the one who listens to her fascination about boys I started to adopt Gumi's perception on men. So basically if you'll ask me Gumi is the reason why I became gay. Remind me to kill her later okay? Haha just joking…

* * *

end of chapter 1. sorry if it's kinda short. I'm new to this. please review so I will know what you guys think of my story :)


	2. Second encounter

****thanks for the reviews! really appreciate it! sorry for making Len so gay. haha but don't worry things will get interesting as the story goes. so enjoy the part 2 :)

Disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"Rinny! That's Len Kagamine! He's the one i'm telling you! I can't believe he decided to enrol here in our school!" said miku with such excitement.

"yeah I know him. I met him at my part time job at the convenience store"

"you guys look alike. Don't you think your somehow related?

"I don't think so. I'm sure there is also someone who looks like you. It just happen mine is here in our classroom. And then I turned my glance at Len's direction.

He really do look like me. So that's what I look like when I'm a guy? I'm kinda cute. Hehe

Anyway look at the girls that are surrounding him he's really popular. But like him I'm also popuar with guys infact I had previous relationships but didn't work out. I can't seem to meet the perfect guy for me. No one has meet my expectations that's why from now I don't want to enter in a relationship. And I think guys are just pain in the ass. They don't take girls seriously.

"Len please take a picture with us!" said lily

"sure no problem" then Len gave his best selling smile.

No doubt about it. This guy is a playboy. I can see it already different girls everyday. A total JERK. Wait a minute. Why is he walking towards me? Can he read minds? Did he read what said to him?

"hi there. I'm Len we've met before at the convenience store right?"

He remembered. I don't know why but I kinda feel flattered.

"yeah. I'm Rin nice meeting you. Small world."

"nice meeting you too. See you around. Oh and by the way nice hair." Again he smiled and leave.

Miku shrugged me so hard I barely breathe and lose oxygen.

"what is the score between the two of you? And he even complicated your hair! Why didn't he noticed mine? My hair is way better than yours! It's unfair!"

here goes miku's unstoppable verbal attack. Miku is my bestfriend we've been friends since kindergarden she's always there for me. Making the atmosphere bright because of her jolly personality but sometimes this personality of hers is irritating especially when it comes to guys. She get's 100% more energetic than her usual sef. And I know she won't stop interoggating me about that Len guy which she have a major crush on. What did she liked about him? Look at him! There's nothing special about him he's just your typical famous guy. Rich, gentleman, good-looking. Plain boring. I bet he's outer appearance is the opposite of his inner self ugly and rotten.

Someone at my back covered my eyes.

"Guess who? " Said the familiar voice. There is only one person who owns that husky voice.

"hi there kaito" then I removed his hand and turned on y back and greet him with a smile.

"did you get my message? Let's walk home together later okay?"

"kaito you know it's over and…."

"shhhhh…" putting his index finger in my lips..

" I know, I just want us to be still friends like nothing happened so eet me after class okay? And don't you dare leave without me! Got to go. Bye Rin, bye Miku!" then he rushed to the door and waved goodbye.

Kaito was my ex-boyfriend he's really okay but I don't know why, I just can't love him. I feel sorry though. I feel a chill. Is it only me or someone is staring at me?

**LEN'S POV**

First day of school. I need to gain a good reputation here. They say first impression last so this day is important. As always girls went crazy over me I already expected it. And this means guys will hate me. And that is really awful.

Oh there's that girl that looks like me that I met at the convenience store. Might as well get to know her more.

"hi there. I'm Len we've met before at the convenience store right?"

"yeah. I'm Rin nice meeting you. Small world."

"yeah, nice meeting you too. See you around. Oh and by the way nice hair."

I just so love her hair. It's so soft and shiny not to mention looks healthy too. I wonder what shampoo is she using? Maybe I can ask her that some other time. Maybe I should grow my hair a little bit more like hers so that I can brush it. And her ribbon of hers is also cute! i bet it will look good on me too. Maybe I will buy that too if it doesn't look good on me I might as well give it to Gumi as a gift.

"hey Len do you know Rin?" asked the girls.

"well sort of. We've met at the convenience store that's all.

"whew! We thought you two are going out or something."

As the girls chatter I looked around and saw this tall hot guy he was wearing a blue scarf to match with his blue hair not to mention blue eyes! If I will be dating someone it will be this blue haired guy. I wonder if he's in our class?

"Hey who's that blue-haired guy?"

"oh that? He's Kaito Shion. He's the captain of the soccer team. He's one of the top students here, and really nice that's why everyone like him and he's friendly too."

"I just can't understand why Rin will dump him."

"dump? You mean he was Rin's boyfriend before?" I asked wanting to know more.

"yup. They were so cute back then. We wonder what went wrong. But it looks like Kaito still loves Rin."

I focus my glance at Kaito and he was there chatting with Rin. Are they really officially off? Then why are they still sweet with each other? If only I was a girl A will be Kaito's love. Oh what a cruel world! If only I was Rin and she is me. That would be awesome! For now I still me and Rin is my dream girl.

"Rin, my dream girl" I murmured to myself then release a deep sigh.

* * *

so for the slow pace. I'll try to make a longer chapter. hehe


End file.
